Shindou Takuto
Shindou Takuto (神童拓人) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven GO series. He is a midfielder, forward and captain of Raimon. History He was in the first team when he was still in his first year. Another thing is that, he was the newly appointed captain when he came to Raimon at his first year. At first he wasn't sure about accepting it, though Sangoku Taichi convinced Shindou otherwise that Shindou had the personality and attributes that a captain needs. He states that Shindou is like a conductor that has a baton that waves his baton in an orchestra, because of his talent, he is fit to be the captain as Sangoku stated. Appearance He has short, wavy brown grey-hair and has brown eyes. In Raimon, he wears the soccer uniform and the school uniform. His casual outfit consists of a white and black flannel shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. His casual outfit looks mostly like what conductors or pianists wear before a performance. Coincidentally, he wore his casual clothes when he was playing the piano at his home. Personality He is seen to be caring for his team, as shown that he was angry when Hitofude Hayato's mother from Eito bribed them to lose the match. Kirino also mentioned that he takes too much responsibilty about the the team, which maybe the reason he cries in most episodes. He also likes soccer a lot stating that he doesn't want to grow up hating soccer because of Fifth Sector. He is close friends with Kirino Ranmaru and Sangoku Taichi. He is dependable, good in music, friendly, serious, and cares for others but takes too much responsibility about the the team. Plot (GO) He first appeared with all the team members of the Raimon team, after stopping a ball from hitting Matsukaze Tenma. Then he introduces himself as Shindou Takuto, the captain of the Raimon team and afterwards helps the other soccer team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards the Raimon team had a match and is getting badly beaten, Matsukaze asked Coach Kudou to be placed in to help. He helped but it wasn't enough, though determined to help Raimon, he dashed fastly against the opponents to which suprised everyone and Shindou. Though it wasn't enough when Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot. He got badly beaten also. After Shindou seeing what has befallen his team. He got angry and is shown to use a keshin to put a stop to it. In which he successfully steals the ball. Later, he is fatigued and was sent to the hospital, his friend Kirino Ranmaru by his side worried about him. Though because of what happened to Raimon, many members and managers quit the Raimon team. Afterwards Tsurugi comes in and says that he's gonna join the Raimon team to which made Shindou surprised and angry. Afterwards Matsukaze tries for the Raimon Soccer team but is having a hard time when Shindou was the one controlling the ball but Matsukaze managed to get it and pass the test. Afterwards they have a match against Eito but it was bribed and unfair again. Matsukaze cannot believe what was happening and kept on passing the ball to Shindou, making Matsukaze restless and injured but Shindou wouldn't respond until both of their feeling clashed and he shot a score against Eito, making it a 1-3 instead 0-3. After sometime, he releases his anger by playing in his piano. He was visited by Kirino to tell him about the new coach that is none other than Endou Mamoru to which he was suprised since Endou was known throughout Japan. Though after sometime, he felt he should quit the team. He was also visited by Matsukaze who was suprised on how big his house was. Matsukaze visited him because Shindou quitted being in the Raimon team, in which Matsukaze disagrees, and wanted to convince Shindou to come back. Matsukaze kept on talking and encouraging Shindou to come back and in the end, Matsukaze succeeded. The next day, Tsurugi states that Raimon must lose against Tengawara, but during the match Shindou disobeyed the order and used his keshin hissatsu, Harmonics, to which suprised Tengawara and Tsurugi, who thought in the bench that Shindou couldn't possibly use his keshin. After some time because of Shindou and Matsukaze's determination, Sangoku was able to stop a shoot of Tengawara. In the end, Raimon won against Tengawara. Afterwards, their next match was against Mannouzaka, and Shindou is still determined to win against Fifth Sector and get "real soccer" back. Though Minamisawa quit the team and Tsurugi joined the match against Mannouzaka into which Shindou couldn't understand why coach Endou would agree on adding Tsurugi when he's on Fifth Sector's side. In the day of the match against Mannouzaka, Tsurugi scores an autogoal to which Shindou was angry at Tsurugi, though after he realized that Mannouzaka's slide tackles would cause Matsukaze to break his leg and never play soccer again, which reminded Tsurugi of his brother, Tsurugi started helping out, and the other team members too along with Kurumada and the others. In the end, Shindou was able to shoot a hissatsu and won the match against Mannouzaka. After that, Shindou is worried about Kirino's foot because it got injured, though Kirino stated it w as fine. The next day, when coach Endou announced Raimon's opponent in the Holy Road semi-finals would be Teikoku, everyone was shocked and surprised, but Tenma tried to cheer them up and exclaimed that it'd be such an honor or an opportunity to fight against the famous Teikoku Gauken. Right after Kurama said something against him, Shindou spoke up, and said that they would be still going against Fifth Sector. Shortly after this, Shindou remenbered a hissatsu tactic learnt from Coach Kudou, and brings up the idea to Endou. Endou agrees with it, and Shindou calls Hamano, Amagi, Hayami, and Kirino to perform the new tactic with him —Ultimate Thunder. However, it failed, and Shindou became discouraged. Kurama stepped up and volunteered to take his place, but in the end, he also could not do it. Shindou then thinks about Tsurugi, and notes on his superior kicking strength, as demonstrated by his Lost Angel shoot. Unfortunately, Tsurugi didn't arrive at the first half of the match, forcing Raimon having to play against Teikoku with only ten members. In the day of the match, Shindou had a hard time along with Kurama in finishing Ultimate Thunder and during the first half, Teikoku was leading, but then when Tsurugi came back in the second half, they were able to finish Ultimate Thunder and regained confidence to the team. Shindou's Sousha Maestro, was able to break through Mikado's keshin. In the end, Raimon won the match. In episode 18, he spotted Ichino and Aoyama watch their practice. Later he saw Ichino and Aoyama playing soccer. He goes talking with them. In episode 19, Shindou spotted once more Ichino and Aoyama during their practice. Later the day of the match Ichino and Aoyama wanted to join the soccer club. The most members were not sure but Shindou agreed them to join the soccer club and says he was waiting. In episode 20, he got past Nagisawa and he used Presto Turn against Saruka Misaoba. Shindou also scored once time with Fortissimo against Kaiou. In episode 21, he and Raimon soccer club got a new member named Kariya Masaki. They also played against Akizoura Challengers. They won with a final score of 1-0. In episode 22, he and the anothers go to the Nationals. They must first play against Gassan Kunimitsu. But he sees Minamisawa Atsushi in the another team. He was shocked to see him. Later he has the match in the Cyclone Stadium. He also used in the match Kami no Takuto but it failed against the cyclones. But in the end, Gassan Kunimitsu was in the lead with 1-0. Raimon finally won 3-2 with Tsurugi's help a t the end. In episode 25, Shindou showed an old photo of the Raimon team and points out Ryouma. Shindou stated that Ryouma was coming back after playing in the Italian soccer league —to which Tenma was amazed by. Shindou knew that Ryouma would come back, because of an air mail that he received from him. In Episode 026 (GO), they used Double Wing and it was successful on their part, though the other part with Matsukaze Tenma, Hayami Tsurumasa and Kariya Masaki, it didn't go well. In episode 27, when Kageyama Hikaru joined in with the tactic; Double Wing, Shindou and the others where able to break through Zettai Shouheki, he used Kami no Takuto and scored the third and Final point with his Keshin Hissatsu, Harmonics. In Episode 30, he used Presto Turn to get past Kishibe Daika and his new hissatsu tactics too, Flying Route Pass. In Episode 31, he used Kami no Takuto and he also shook hands with Kishibe after the match finished. In Episode 32, he is seen in casual clothes playing soccer with Tenma and Shinsuke. He also comments that he was previously talking with Kita Ichiban and Isozaki Kenma and that they, after saw the Raimon matches, they remember of the true soccer. It is shown in the 38th cutscene of the Game that an accident will happen to him and that he will be staying at the hospital and will not fight with Raimon since he lost his ability to walk and that's what made Tenma become the captain. He is seen in the hospital watching the match but when Raimon was not in the lead and was going to lose he could not sit still so when he was about to go to but Fuyuka did not let him go because he was injured but he refused since he was so worried about Raimon. At the end when Raimon (GO) won the final holy road match he is seen crying since he was happy after that Tenma came to him telling him that Raimon had won the match. He told him 'let's play soccer again' which made Shindou say yes. Movie Shindou is set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon where he is to appear along with Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Endou Mamoru and some Raimon team members. He is also seen to be with Tenma and Tsurugi, creating a keshin fusion. Hissatsu *'SH Fortissimo' (フォルテシモ) *'SH Harmonics' (ハーモニクス) *'SH Sword of Fire' (ソード・オブ・ファイア) *'SH Joker Rain '(ジョーカーレイン) (with Tsurugi) *'SH Evolution' (エボリューション) (with Tenma & Tsurugi) *'OF Olympus Harmony '(オリンポスハーモニー) *'OF Presto Turn '(ブレストターン) Keshin *'[Maestro|[KH Sousha Maestro]]' (奏者マエストロ) *'KH Destructive God Deathroth' (3DS GAME)(破壊神デスロス) Keshin Fusion *'KHF Majin Emperor Gryphon' (魔帝グリフォン) (with Matsukaze Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc and Tsurugi Kyousuke's Kensei Lancelot) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT' [[Kami no Takuto|'Kami no Takuto']] (神のタクト) *'HT' Ultimate Thunder (アルティートザンダー) *'HT' Double Wing (ダブルウィング) *'HT' Flying Route Pass (フライングルートパス) Trivia *Shindou is known to play the piano as shown in most episodes, that is why most of his hissatsu is related to music. *"Shindou" means "prodigy", which refers to Shindou's great talent to play the paino, and also his superior soccer skills. "Takuto" means "baton" — which refers to musical conducting, — which refers to his hissatsu tactic, Kami no Takuto, and his keshin, Sousha Maestro. *Every Hissatsu technique that he has performed so far in the anime are based off of music terms. *Shindou only started playing soccer when he entered junior high school. Even then, he was a child prodigy at soccer, being in the first team as a first-year student. *In the Shine and Dark 3DS trailer, it is shown that something fatal happened to Shindou, though what happened to him, is unknown as of now. *A close screenshot of the piano music sheet for the piece that he used of playing is shown in episode 7 . **In the same episode, it is known that Shindou has maids in his mansion when a woman asks for his permission and calling him "Shindou-sama" during Kirino's visit. *He has the same forename as Uosumi Takuto, defender of Nosei. *In the official Inazuma Eleven GO site, his position appears to be a forward at first, but after sometime it is shown to be a midfielder. *It is shown that his family is quite wealthy from the look of his mansion and his spacious room equipped with a large piano. *He seems to have a connection with Kishibe. **He and Kishibe Daika are both captains and have the same back number. **Also, both of them were not the captains of their teams when they fought in the final last year. *His history is a bit like Tenma. They are both midfielders and their best friends are the defenders of the raimon team and soon Tenma will be replacing him as captain. *He is involved in every Tactic that Raimon use. *It seems in the game that Shindou is going to be involved in an accident and will need a leg surgery luckily the surgery works out well and the same in the anime. ** It resembles to Fubuki *His character song is "Ashita no Field (Tomorrow's Field)" (with Kirino) Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Keshin Fusion User